One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do
by Alice39
Summary: A list of one hundred stupid things that people do. Drabbles that show our favorite Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters doing it.
1. Chapter 1

I saw this list somewhere and decided that it sounds funny, hehe :D Also, I'll try to update atleast thrice a week. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**1. Forgot to put the lid on the blender, turned it on, and had everything fly out**

Tsuna groaned as he looked at the blender and then he thought, 'Why am I doing this again?'

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cocked his gun to the brunette's head and then he said, "Stop whining."

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed and then he shouted, "Why am I doing this again, Reborn?!"

Reborn smirked as he said, "Because I told you so."

"What…?" Tsuna sweatdropped and then he absent-mindedly turned the blender on. He screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Dame-Tsuna," His tutor stated, "You forgot to put the lid on."

Tsuna watched the contents of the blender fly out and then twitching he said, "You should have told me earlier."

"What is it?" Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna.

"N-nothing!"

A/N: This is a short drabble but I'll try to have 100 chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. Subscribe and review.

Also, who do you want to appear in the next chapters? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**2. Have gotten your hair stuck in a blow dryer**

The Varia's Strategy Captain was having a good day. The brats weren't as loud as they usually are and the boss hasn't thrown a wine glass at his head… yet.

He whistled as he got out of the shower and went to dry his incredibly shiny, long hair with a towel. After a few minutes of hand-drying it, he looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room.

There was no one else. Good.

He took out a blow dryer from a well-hidden box and decided to plug it. Even though the strategy captain would prefer to hand-dry his ridiculously wonderful hair, he doesn't have time.

So he blow dries his hair from time to time. No big deal. As long as the others didn't know or care.

Humming a tune to himself he turned on the blow dryer. And it started out well.

Until…

His hair got stuck. In side of the hair dryer.

"VOIII!" Squalo screamed and he hurriedly turned off the hair dryer. He tried to pull his hair out of the dryer but it wouldn't budge, he shrieked, "DAMN IT!"

He couldn't part with his long hair, no, he couldn't.

"IDIOT BLOW DRYER!"

A/N: Just a day and already a lot of reviews T^T I'm crying. Hehe, and I updated again, I'll try to update everyday, as long as there aren't any things to do and as long as you guys review :P

Review and subscribe. And keep on reviewing about the people you want to see in the later chapters, I'm listing it down :D


	3. Chapter 3

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**3. Broken a chair by leaning back in it**

The Arcobaleno had a meeting before they got cursed.

Everyone was faring on pretty well as they wait for the soon-to-be Sky Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch was thinking of updating her training drills, Viper was counting his money. Fon was sipping tea, Skull was whining to no one in particular, and Verde was muttering things that only a mad scientist can mutter.

All was well. And good.

The door opened to reveal the world's greatest hitman and the clairvoyant. Luce greeted everyone with a smile that can bright a room while Reborn smirked as he quietly went on to seat down.

He offered a seat to Luce, of course, since he was such a gentleman.

Luce sat down and the meeting started. Everything was well again. There were some squabbles but it was pretty much a normal happening…

Until Luce leaned back in her chair.

And the chair broke. And Luce fell on the floor.

Not really, because Reborn immediately went to Luce's rescue, and offered her a sturdier chair.

However, none of the Arcobaleno will ever forget the beautiful, colorful and simply wonderful words that came out of Luce's lips that day,

"Damn that chair. Burn that piece of the trash to hell."

A/N: LOL. What did I just write? So how was it? Review and subscribe :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribe and read the story :'

By the by, I'm still listing the characters you want next, so keep on requesting.

Mira-san: Thanks for reviews :D Keep on reviewing lol, and I've also list down your request :D


	4. Chapter 4

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**4. Had gum fall out of your mouth while you were talking**

Chew. Chew. Chew.

For some reason Tsuna heard a continuous and loud chewing sound while he was trying and failing to finish his homework. He looked around and saw that the source was his home tutor.

'Ugh.' Tsuna grimaced. It's not like he can ask the tutor to keep the volume of his chewing to minimum.

Chew. Chew. Chew.

He looked at the hitman tutor who was chewing with no care for the world.

"A-ano, Reborn." Tsuna called him out. His tutor looked back and said, "What is it, Dame-"

The gum dropped. Out of his mouth. While he was talking.

Tsuna immediately grimaced as he thought 'DISGUSTING!'

Reborn ignored it and instead repeated his question, "What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Y-your gum…!" He shouted as he pointed to the gum.

"Oh." Reborn shrugged and just popped another gum. Chewing the gum loudly he said, "It's one of the best gum's in Vongo-"

The gum dropped. Again. And a murderous aura was directed towards the gum.

'HIEEE!' Tsuna backed off and then he kept quiet as he went back to his homework.

"Stupid gum." Reborn said and a loud gunshot was heard.

A/N: I love your reviews, seriously :''' Keep on reviewing and subscribing :D


	5. Chapter 5

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**5. Gotten your head stuck between the stair rails**

The trio of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking in the classroom. Yamamoto had a thoughtful look on his face before he ran ahead of them.

They saw Yamamoto calling them with his head in between two stair rails, "Hey Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out. And then he noticed that Yamamoto's head was between two stair rails so he asked, "Why is your head…?"

"Oh this?" He grinned as he pointed to himself "Cool, isn't it?"

"Ahaha…" Tsuna sweatdropped and then he asked, "Can you get out of that…?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto chirped and then he tried to take his head out of the stair rails.

Tried.

But he was unsuccessful. So instead he only gave Tsuna a carefree laugh as he said, "I can't get out. Hahaha."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna widened his eyes as he ran to Yamamoto.

"Stupid baseball nut making trouble for the Tenth," Gokudera muttered before he shouted, "Get away, Tenth!"

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised as soon as he saw Gokudera pull out dynamites. He tried to stop him, "W-wait, Gokudera-ku-"

BOOM!

It was a miracle Yamamoto's head didn't blew off.

A/N: It's Hibari's birthday! Happy birthday Skylark (But I didn't make anything for him... aww. T^T Next time)

I love your reviews and I love my readers and subscribers. Heh, you make me smile 3


	6. Chapter 6

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**6. Have looked for something for at least 10 min then realized it was in your pocket**

It was as normal as normal goes in a weekend at the Sawada residence. The little kids were still asleep and Tsuna was playing a video game.

Of course, there was no Reborn at the site. He was saying something about being called by the ninth, things like that but Tsuna could care less.

After all, today was a day of relaxation. And freedom.

"Tsu-kun," Nana called from below.

"C-coming!" Tsuna called back as he quickly paused his game and went down to his mother.

"Tsu-kun," Nana asked as the boy went down, "Have you seen my key?"

"Eh?" Tsuna tilts his head.

"Help me find it Tsu-kun." Nana requested and turned away to look for the missing key.

Tsuna looked inside the drawers, inside the closets, inside the kitchen, but the key was nowhere to be found. He was looking for roughly thirty minutes but it still wasn't found.

"AAAH!" Tsuna heard his mother screamed and he immediately went to the source of the voice and with a panicked voice he asked, "W-what is it?!

"Tsu-kun!" His mother gave him a bright smile, "The key was in my pocket all along!"

Tsuna tried his best not to bang his head on a nearby desk.

A/N: Ehehehe. This chapter is dedicated to Jazebeth who's birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday!

Keep on reviewing, subscribing and cracking, everyone :D And I'll shameless plug, but if you love Varia, why don't you read my story Varia Cafe?


	7. Chapter 7

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**7. Have actually exploded marshmallows in the microwave**

It was a good day in the base of the Millefiore family. The sun was bright and shiny, the birds were chirping and there are people being massacred to death. All in all, it was a good day.

Byakuran was happy.

And what do a happy Byakuran do?

He celebrates the day with marshmallows.

So the happy Byakuran went and asked some random member of the family to get him marshmallows. He received it immediately. And so the fearless and happy Byakuran went off.

To the kitchen.

Giggling happily to himself, he sneaked to the microwave oven. With a happy smile he placed the pack of marshmallow inside.

"Oh~" He gave a dreamy sigh, "Toasted marshmallows are so heavenly~~~"

He turned the knob to five minutes. After waiting patiently for five minutes he opened the oven to taste the marshmallows.

And he was horribly disappointed.

"It's not enough." He frowned but brightened up again as he thought aloud, "I'll just wait longer~"

So he closed the oven and turned the knob to thirty minutes this time. After five minutes the oven was going haywire.

Bzzt. Zzzt.

Byakuran just gave a giddy smile as he ignored it.

Bzzt. Zzzt.

"Byakuran-sama!" Irie went to Byakuran and screamed, "The oven's self-destructing?"

"Eh?" Byakuran tilted his head innocently to the side and he chided, "I'm just perfecting my toasted marshmallows~ Look at it Sho-chan~"

Irie sighed but still he went and approach the oven like a soldier prepared for battle.

BOOOOM!

The marshmallow along with the oven exploded in his face.

"Hahaha, Sho-chan~" Byakuran giggled "I didn't know you wanted toasted marshmallows too~"

Irie twitched.

A/N: Read, subscribe and review! Thanks for reading and everything, minna~ I just want to say that Byakuran is love.

Drop by my other story, Varia Cafe, if you have time :D


	8. Chapter 8

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**8. Had gum fall out of your mouth while trying to blow a bubble**

It was another peaceful day at Varia mansion. Lower ranks were terrorized, Lussuria was crossdressing, Levi was being ignored, Squalo was being loud, Bel was throwing knifes everywhere and Xanxus was sleeping.

Oh. Fran was currently looking at a gum with interest.

Fran took it and wave it in front of Bel's face, "Sempai, look I have a gum."

Bel only gave him a manic grin as he said, "I don't give a damn brat."

"Okay." Fran only nodded as he popped the gum in his mouth.

He chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

After a while, Fran managed to create a big bubble. He looked at Bel with an emotionless gaze as he said, "Sempai, I made a big—"

The gum fell out of his mouth.

Bel twitched, "It's disgusting."

Fran made his best imitation of a pout as he said, "It was so big too."

A set of knifes were _accidentally _thrown in Fran's direction.

"Ara?"

A/N: My computer crashed and erased all my hard work, and I was already typing 40+ chapters T.T Only Varia Cafe survived T.T

But I'll still be updating daily because these are fun to write :D

Please read and review. Subscribe, too. Thanks for reading, minna-san!

Check Varia Cafe, too. :D


	9. Chapter 9

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**9. Put the milk in the cupboard**

Lambo had a good day. He was able to irritate Dame-Tsuna and he also ate a lot of grapes and candies and all the good stuffs that Lambo loves.

Now it was time to sleep and little Lambo was very sleepy. But he can't sleep because he forgot to do what good little kids do…

He forgot to drink his bedtime milk.

So obedient little Lambo went down and chugged the milk.

"Gwa… ha… ha…" Lambo yawned as he finished his drink and place the milk where it belonged.

In the cupboard.

Lambo took one last look at the milk in the cupboard before he went up and into his dreamland.

The next morning at the Sawada Residence…

Nana's request resounded through the room, "Tsu-kun! Take out the milk in the refrigerator. We're having cereals this morning!"

Tsuna obediently went and opened the refrigerator and alas! The milk was missing. He looked to the right and saw the milk.

Sitting innocently in the cupboard.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed, "Who was the idiot who placed the milk in the cupboard?!"

Lambo was still asleep and was having fun in his dreamland.

A/N: Please read, review and subscribe! :D


	10. Chapter 10

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**10. Have hit yourself in the process of trying to hit something else**

It was a normal and peaceful day at Namimori-chuu. The birds were chirping and everyone was avoiding the rooftop. All was well.

Hibari and Dino were training in the rooftop.

"Hahahaha," Dino's laugh resounded in the air, "Is this all you can do, Kyoya?"

Hibari looked at Dino with a narrow glare as he declared, "I'll bite you to death."

Dino gave another laugh and he looked at his side, "Rom- Where's Romario?"

Hibari went to strike him and Dino sweatdropped and panicked at the lack of a member of his family.

"Take this!" Dino courageously shouted as he used his whip to attack.

And he striked himself in the process.

"Are you playing with me?" Hibari said with a murderous glare, "I'll bite you to death."

"WHAAAA-"

CRASH.

BOOM.

CRASH.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Please keep on reading, reviewing and subscribing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**11. Have fallen out of a moving vehicle.**

The Vongola First Generation family was having a good day.

Or atleast Primo was.

Due to Primo's request, everyone was currently stuck in a carriage that was on the way to their mansion.

Lampo crossed his arms as he asked, "Why are we riding this slow horse box again?"

"It's a carriage." Primo corrected. And then he beamed as he added, "This is family bonding!"

There were twitches in the carriage and Primo ignored it as he looked at the view through the window of the carriage.

"Wow!" Primo gasped as he looked at the scenery and moved closer to the window to have more view, "Everyone, loo-"

And Primo fell.

"You idiot!"

"Primo, are you alright?"

"That was an ULTIMATE fall!"

"Hn."

"Idiot."

A/N: There was a request for Primo's family, here it is! Yaaay!

Keep on reviewing and subscribing and reading!

Requests are loved and appreciated :D


	12. Chapter 12

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**12. When wearing goggles, you pulled them away from your face and let go so that they would come back and snap you in the face**

It was a peaceful day on the Millefiore base. Shoichi walked around and decided to catch up with Spanner.

Off he goes and he was surprised by what he saw. Because…

SNAP.

SNAP.

SNAP.

Spanner was snapping his goggles on his face.

Irie widened his eyes as he asked, "What… are you doing?"

"I'm snapping my goggles." Spanner said with a bored shrug.

"Ah…" Irie nodded his head before he asked again, "And why are you doing that?"

Spanner stared at him, "I'm bored."

And Spanner went back to snapping his goggles.

SNAP.

SNAP.

Irie facepalmed.

A/N: It's short and it's weird LOL :P But I think only Spanner was suited for this thing.. Hmmm.

Please keep on reviewing, subscribing and reading! I appreciate it a lot!

Aaand, I updated my newest story Re: Mafia High. Check it out :D


	13. Chapter 13

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**13. Have called one of your good friends by the wrong name**

It was a peaceful day at the Vongola Mansion. There weren't tortures, shootings, or even deaths at the moment.

All was good.

Until Vongola Decimo took a look at his documents and saw that there were some missing documents.

He looked into things and muttered, "I need those files or else Reborn will kill me."

So off he went to look for his right hand man…

Because obviously Gokudera knows about the paperworks. Maybe.

He walked and walked until he spotted Gokudera's unique hairstyle lounging in the garden.

Tsuna called out, "Hayato?"

The 'Hayato' turned around and alas!

It was Mukuro.

Who made an illusion out of the octopus hairstyle.

He laughed, "Kufufufu. I didn't think that you would mistake me for your beloved right hand, Sawada Tsuna-"

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Tsuna stared at his frozen form before he walked away, not before he said, "I have no time for games at the moment, Mukuro."

Mukuro sweatdropped and he tried to scream.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

A/N: I wanted to write Tsuna as Vongola Decimo OwO

Ehehe. Thanks for the reviews, hits and subscriptions. Keep on reviewing and reading and subscribing! :D

Reply to anon reviews:

Ell: Sure, I'll try making that but maybe once I reached chapter 50 or something for this fic :)

Mira-san: Thanks for the reviews! :D


	14. Chapter 14

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**14. Put ice in your drink after the glass was full of liquid and had it splash out**

The Varia mansion was having a good day. Bel and Fran were out on a mission so there were no brats making too much noise. Lussuria was stuck in his room because he was crossdressing one of his dolls. Squalo was doing paperworks that the boss refuse to do and Levi was sent off to the ends of the earth.

Xanxus haven't thrown anything at all. Yet.

All was well.

Xanxus took one look at his glass full of wine before he grabbed an ice from somewhere. He placed it in his glass and…

It splashed.

The wine splashed on Xanxus' shirt.

Xanxus gripped and took out his guns.

Levi just arrived and ran to meet his beloved boss, "Boss! I've arr-"

BANG!

Levi was shot by an irritated Xanxus.

He breathed out, "Why…? Boss…"

Xanxus only grunted before he said, "The damn wine splashed on my shirt."

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and subscribing, everyone! Please keep on doing that haha :D

To anon reviewers:

xXnazaraXx: Thanks for reviewing too! Hehe :D


	15. Chapter 15

100 Stupid Things That People Do

**15. Have had the juice from a mini tomato squirt out and hit somebody else when you bit into it**

Chrome fidgeted slightly as she felt Mukuro staring at her. Mukuro has sent Ken and Chikusa off and while Chrome is indeed happy…

She was uncomfortable with Mukuro's stare.

Mukuro sighed before he whispered, "Chrome-No, Nagi…"

"Ha-hai?" Chrome fidgeted as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

And that's when she saw the mni tomato that Mukuro is handing her.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro took the surprised expression with a laugh.

He explained, "I heard that you're lacking vitamins. Eat this."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Chrome nodded before she bit on the mini tomato…

And its juice squirted on Mukuro.

Mukuro restrained himself not to curse the tomato in front of Chrome.

A/N: Lol Mukuro :P Thanks for the reviews and subscription guys :D

Triple Update OMG, haha, I also updated Re: Mafia High and Varia Cafe. Check it out :)


	16. Chapter 16

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**16. Have flung forks at people during dinner**

All the Varia officers were at the table and were peacefully eating and were keeping to themselves which is good.

Because peace is good.

However. Peace never lasts.

Chaos came in the form of curious Fran who was staring at his fork. After a while, an innocent smile was on the lips as a thought came on his head.

He threw the fork in the prince's direction.

"Ushishishi." Bel gave him a maniacal grin as he prepared his knife, "What are you doing you brat?"

Fran took another fork and he explained, "I'm trying to act like you, fallen prince."

Belphegor twitched but before he can even react, Fran flung the fork to a new target.

Who was Lussuria.

Lussuria gasped and said, "Ararara~ Luss-nee will need to discipline her little brothers~"

Fran shivered as he saw Lussuria's creepy expression. He shrugs it off and flung another fork.

The target this time was Levi.

"What are you doing?!" Levi said as he prepared his umbrellas.

Fran just stuck his tongue out as he said, "Perverted old man."

Dodging a combined attack from the three victims, he flung the fork at Squalo.

Squalo raised his sword as he shouted, "VOIII! THIS IS WAR!"

Fran flung forks at the four once again.

After a while, Squalo screamed as he asked, "WHY ISN'T THE DAMN BOSS GETTING-"

BANG.

Squalo was shot by Xanxus who was continuing to eat his food.

"See." Fran just emotionlessly shrugged, "I'm not interested in getting killed by the boss."

"VOII!"

"Ararara~ Fran-chaan~"

"Ushishishi~ Brat~"

A/N: I love Varia hands-down. OwO Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed. Please continue doing that haha OxO

So... Please review, should I or should I not make another crack? I have an idea of making a "Thank You" notes by the KHR characters and a Mafia Newspaper but I'm not sure... What do you guys think? :)

xXnazaraXx: I saw your review at my other story and no worries! Thanks for the concern tho. It was sweet :)) I'm currently having summer vacation so I can type away :D

**We reached 100 reviews! I was so happily surprised :D Keep on reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**17. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours**

It was a peaceful morning. The sky was a little cloudy and the weather is perfect. Everything was fine and dandy and well at the Vongola Mansion.

G woke up and headed to the bath.

Along the way he passed Giotto who was concentrated in his dessert, Daemon who was flirting with Elena and Knuckle who was preaching Asari.

Alaude was out to who-knows-where and Lampo was still sleeping.

Probably.

And finally, G reached the bathroom and was surprised.

To see that the brat Lampo woke up earlier than him!

He was even more surprise when the Lightning Guardian was sleepily brushing his teeth.

With G's toothbrush.

G twitched before he growled, "Brat…!"

"Eh?" Lampo only sleepily tilted his head to the side.

"YOU'RE USING MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

"Ah-W-what?"

BANG.

CRASH.

BOOM.

A/N: First Vongola is crack-y too. Haha :D

And I made another fic! (I have a lot of time in my hands lol) It's Mafia Helpline, check it out?

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribe! You guys are my inspiration woo!


	18. Chapter 18

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**18. Wondered why something wasn't working then realized it wasn't plugged in**

It was another good day in the headquarters where Team Uni was residing. The birds were chirping, the kids were playing and the adults were being adults.

Byakuran smiled to himself.

A peaceful day means celebrations. And celebrations mean…

Marshmallow parties!

The white haired man set out different kind of treats on the table which had marshmallow on it. But alas, Byakuran gasped!

There were no toasted marshmallows in sight.

So bubbly Byakuran walked off to the kitchen and placed marshmallows in the oven.

He opened the oven and began to wait for the marshmallows to toast.

But after a while of waiting, Byakuran noticed that the marshmallows are not heating up… Is the oven destroyed?

He went on and had a staring contest with the oven before Yuni approached him and asked, "What are you doing here, Byakuran?"

"Yuni!" Byakuran glomped the young girl. As soon as he pulled back, he pouted as he said, "The oven isn't working!"

"Ah…" Yuni tilted her head to the side.

After a while of silence she pointed out, "You didn't plug the oven."

There was another round of silence before Byakuran just laughed as he said, "Silly Yuni."

Yuni just gave a strained smile in return.

A/N: This pair is supeeer cute :D

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! :D

Please do continue to read, review and subscribe! I looove you guys OwO


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is dedicated to Rikuo Nova! :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**19. Go have a 'secret gathering' and get overheard by other people**

It was another normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and overall, it was a fairly normal day.

For some abnormal reason or another, three people have gathered in a room.

"Ushishishishi!" Bel laughed out loud with his signature maniacal laugh.

Mukuro shook his head before he laughed, "Kufufufu!"

Kikyo looked at the other two before he smirked and laughed, "Ha-ho!"

The three exchanged stares with each other and with a unified nod they laughed.

"Ushishishishi!"

"Ha-ho!"

"Kufufufu!"

"Ha-ho!"

"Ushishishishi!"

"Kufufufu!"

Fran opened the door and entered the room.

All eyes were on him now…

"Ushishishishi!"

"Ha-ho!"

"Kufufufu!"

"I knew that you people were insane." Fran deadpanned before he exited the room.

The other three sweatdropped.

A/N: This is probably the crackiest thing I've written O.O

Hahaha, oh weell. The characters were requested by Rikuo Nova :D

I would have added Melonhead too but it's hard because he's already dead.

Please read, review and subscribe! :D


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is prompted by and dedicated to Yorutsuki-Lunia!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**20. Place salt instead of sugar in the coffee**

There was a peaceful atmosphere in the Sawada residence. The sky was clear, there were no mad dogs barking in the vicinity and it was the perfect temperature.

Vongola Nono has visited his favorite 'grandson' and has arrived in Namimori.

He was received with warm hospitality.

"Thank you for taking care of my husband!" Nana chirped as she handed the Ninth some coffee.

And that was when all Vindice let loose…

Because instead of sugar, Nana accidentally placed salt in the old man's cup.

And she even placed three tablespoons.

"I'm proud of my coffee!" Nana beamed as she looked at the Ninth, "How is it?"

Timoteo tried his best to give a polite smile as he said, "I-it's very unique."

"Isn't it?" Nana said as she beamed again.

Reborn saw it all and shook his head, "Tsk, tsk."

A/N: Tsk, tsk indeed :D Anywaay, I reread KHR and cried, like really really cried... God, I reaallly miss KHR even if it's already with me all this time. I don't even cry in RL. :((

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribe :D


	21. Chapter 21

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**21. You have tripped on your shoelace and fell.**

It was a fairly nice day. The sun was beaming like crazy and old women are tending their gardens.

All was well.

And nice.

Tsuna was walking in the way to the park when he spotted Gokudera in the corner and called out, "Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed to his beloved Tenth when he tripped on his shoelace…

And fell.

Flat on the pavement.

Tsuna panicked and went to his friend.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn popped out from somewhere like a ninja and remarked, "Gokudera fell because of you."

"S-sorry, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera immediately recovered and assured, "I'm fine, Tenth!"

Tsuna couldn't help but gape at Gokudera's instant recovery.

A/N: I tripped today... TxT

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribe and read this story :)


	22. Chapter 22

Belated happy birthday, Melissa or also known as M.A. !

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**22. You have spelled your own name wrong before**

It was a peaceful day at the Vongola Mansion.

Giotto was sneaking, er, eating his banana split that was on his desk, Asari was playing his flute, Knuckle was preaching, Alaude was out to capture some traitors, Daemon was out on a date with Elena.

G and Lampo were…

"GIOTTO!" G entered Giotto's office as he dragged Lampo with him by the ear, "Lampo's-"

G cut off what he said and glared at Giotto.

"Wait. Why are you eating desserts again?!"

Giotto froze before he looked at his dessert.

And then at G.

And then at the dessert.

And then at G.

Giotto finished his banana split in one go. He cleared his throat and asked, "What's the matter, G?"

G looked between Giotto and Lampo before he dragged the latter and yelled, "Lampo spelled his name wrong when he signed the documents."

Giotto looked between Lampo and G before he asked, "…What?"

"He spelled his name wrong! And it was an important document, too!"

The atmosphere dropped and a few seconds later…

There was a frozen statue of Lampo in the Vongola Primo's office.

A/N: I'm still in bed! Strain's getting to me. Hahaha

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribe! Lots of love to all of you :D


	23. Chapter 23

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**23. Touched the curling iron on purpose even though you knew it was hot**

It was a peaceful night in the mansion that the Arcobaleno reserved for their well-deserved celebration. That's what they say.

The girls, which are roughly only Lal Mirch and Yuni, are cooking in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the boy's were having a girls-er, boys' sleepover.

BOYS' SLEEPOVER.

There was tense silence in their room until…

Skull broke it when he indignantly screamed out, "Aaah!"

"What's the matter?" Fon calmly asked as he sipped his tea.

"My hand!" Skull was on the verge of tears as he complained, "My hand's burned by the curling iron!"

"Ah!" Colonello pointed to the curling iron in Skull's hand, "What were you going to do with that, kora!"

There was silence as the remaining male Arcobaleno looked at Skull in question.

"E-eto…" Skull gulped before he stuttered, "I-I was going to curl my h-hair."

Reborn stared at him as he asked, "And why would you curl your hair, lackey?"

"See!" Skull pointed at Reborn's sideburns, "Curly hair makes you cool! Look at Reborn-senpai's sideburns!"

There was another stunned silence before Viper broke it.

"Are you an idiot?"

A/N: The Arcobaleno having a sleepover… The crack! LOL

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed!

Please continue to read, review, and subscribe!

Mira-san: Giotto was sneaking his dessert because he wasn't allowed to eat while doing paperworks :D


	24. Chapter 24

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**24. Go crazy with makeup**

It was a peaceful day in the Varia Mansion. All officers aren't out for a mission and majority of them were lounging in the living room.

Fran was sitting boredly at the couch. Bel was playing darts with his knife. Squalo was watching TV. Levi was forgotten in some corner and Xanxus was…

Xanxus was in his office like the boss he is. Sleeping.

Lussuria entered the room and screamed with delight.

"I had so much fun with my makeup~~~"

Fran took one look at Lussuria and shivered. Bel did the same. Levi fainted and Squalo shouted.

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ara?" A wide grin formed in Lussuria's lips as he said, "I'm here to place makeup on your faces!"

Fran gulped and did what he always does in times of trouble.

He disappeared with an illusion.

"Jaa."

Bel twitched and he jumped out of the window.

"I'm out."

Lussuria frowned and then she, er, he looked at Squalo expectantly.

"NOO!"

Squalo followed suit and jumped out of the window just like Bel did.

Lussuria frowned and then he noticed Levi, "Oh well, I'll just place it on your face, Levi-chan~"

Levi gaped and screamed.

"DOOOON'T!"

A/N: Crack! Pure crack! LOL. I love Varia. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and placed the story in their favorites.

Please continue to read, review and subscribe. :D


	25. Chapter 25

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**25. Set Off Fireworks Inside the House**

It was a peaceful day in the Sawada Residence. The birds were chirping, the sun was beaming and over-all, there was peace.

Peace was nice.

And good.

"Aah." Tsuna stretched his arms and said, "I want to see some fireworks."

His two bestfriends looked at each other with the same expression.

Gokudera beamed and he bowed before he left, "I need to do something first, Tenth!"

"Ah." Yamamoto stood up and he excused himself, "Later, Tsuna."

Tsuna just looked at them with confusion.

Later that night, Tsuna heard explosions in his room.

"Ta-dah!"

His two bestfriends prepared some fireworks for him.

Inside his room.

"Waaah! The curtains are burning!"

BOOM!

A/N: Even Tsuna's friends are stupid, hahaha! Right then, thank you for the reviews. They truly inspire me :D And for all the prompts that you have sent, I'll try to do it all. :D

Please continue to read, review and subscribe!


	26. Chapter 26

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**26. Get caught telling a lie**

The Varia Mansion was having a peaceful day. The sun was beaming, the birds were chirping, males got scared at the sight of Lussuria cross-dressing.

The peace was instantly broken when the shark commander shouted.

"VOI! EXPLAIN THIS MESS AGAIN!"

Fran sighed, "I told you already. The idiot prince got caught when he peeped at the cross-dresser's room and the perverted old man was shot."

"WHAT?!"

"The cross-dresser got caught peeping the perverted old man's room and the idiot prince got caught."

"I thought it was Levi?! Are you lying, brat?!"

Fran did what he did best. Disappear with an illusion.

"Oops."

A/N: Franny for the win! Since 26 is baby Fran's number, I made this for him! Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing!

Lots of love to everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

This idea was prompted by Kuroro Saruko! Props to her :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**27. Call someone's phone just to ask for their number**

It was a normal day for everyone. The sky was blue, the clouds were fluffy like marshmallows and the dogs are barking.

Such a normal day.

Tsuna was on the phone and repeated his question.

"May I ask for Xanxus' number?"

He braced himself as the other line was silent.

"Trash."

His eyes widened at the tone and there was a growl from the other line.

"You're calling MY number."

There was silence between the two lines.

"Do you want to die so much, you scum?"

"NOO! It was Reborn who told me to-"

BOOM!

A/N: 27 is Tsu-kun's number! Yeaah! I wanted to make it Tsuna-centric but Xanxus entered, hahaha. Thanks again to Saruko-chan for prompting the idea!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribe! My love extends to all of you and virtual cookies to everyone! :)


	28. Chapter 28

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**28. Tried to push open a door that said pull**

It was a happy day! Basically, it was a certain little cow's birthday.

The room was pretty, the decors were even prettier and there were cakes!

Lambo ran as soon as he saw the address of his birthday celebration.

He ran and ran and finally he reached it! He pushed the door open but... gasp!

It wasn't opening.

Out of irritation, little Lambo pulled a grenade and bursted the door open.

"L-lambo..." Tsuna called out from inside the room, a cake on his hands. The others who were in the room also stared at the broken door in shock.

"It's my birthday!"

There was a pause as the people noticed the sign, 'Pull the door to open.' they sweat-dropped and sighed.

Oh well...

It was, to quote Gokudera, 'The dumb cow's birthday.'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAMBO!"

A/N: Lambo is stupid haha! Still, happy birthday you little, adorable brat! Thanks for the reviews!

Review and Lambo will share his cake with you all ;)


	29. Chapter 29

This is for mariexmarie, who suggested that I write about the Vindice :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**29. Have wrapped someone in a roll of toilet paper**

It was a dark and gloomy day in the Vindicare Prison. The prisoners were wailing and screaming and over-all the place has the atmosphere of a haunted house that went insane.

If there had been such a thing.

So.

"Jagger-kun." Bermuda hovered as he called out one of the guards of the prison.

Jagger went to him and tilted his zombified head to the side, "What is it, Bermuda?"

A small smirk went up the tiny baby's lips and he gave a maniacal laugh.

Which sounded like an elephant wheezing.

"Bring out the newest prisoner."

And off the new prisoner went. Bermuda smiled and took out a roll of tissue paper.

"I'll be wrapping you."

There was a loud scream.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The next hour, a mummy was decorated in the Vindicare Prison's lobby.

A/N: Vindice is stupid... I guess, in an insane kind of way. Did I do this right...? Oh well.

And, I know that I haven't replied to every review but I just want everyone to know that your reviews are appreciated and they give me inspirations!

Of course, just seeing that someone reads, reviews, subscribes and everything else about the story makes me smile.


	30. Chapter 30

This is for xXstarmiXx who wanted to see CEDEF! And thanks to Kururo Saruko for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**30. Crack a joke but no one laughed**

It was a normal day in the CEDEF. Majority of the random people are running around and doing something.

Lal Mirch stood by a vending machine and kicked it.

"This is why I love Japan better."

Basil and Colonello who were in the vicinity looked at her with gaping expressions. Basil cleared his throat and respectfully asked, "What do you mean by that, Lal-dono?"

Lal Mirch raise her eyebrows, "That was a joke."

"Ah."

"That's lame," Colonello snickered, "No one understood it, kora!"

With a dangerous smile on her face, Lal accidentally threw the vending machine in Colonello's direction.

A/N: You should have just laughed... O.O But really, I didn't understand the joke myself lol xD

Oh right, if any of you had read my other story, Varia Cafe, someone asked permission and made a Millefiore version of it! I was so overwhelmed!

Lots of love to everyone and reviews make me smile :)


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompts!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**31. You accidentally poured kerosene on the grill during barbecue**

It was a nice cloudy day in the garden of the Vongola Mansion. It was...

A perfect day for a picnic.

All the grills were set and the First Generation Vongola Family has invited the Shimon Family.

All was well.

But, all gets chaotic, too.

"Ah?" Primo tilted his head to the side, "The fire's too weak?"

"I'll help." Cozart volunteered with a smile.

And he poured kerosene on the grill.

"A-ah!" Elena widened her eyes as soon as she saw the burning grill.

"Hn."

"Nufufufu~"

"What an ultimate bonfire!"

A slap from G to knuckle who shouted, "Asari, let's take out the fire!"

"Hahaha! Sure!" Asari said as he took out his rain flames.

The others stupidly followed the example and draw out their flames.

Which exploded unto each other.

G twitched, "IDIOTS!"

Giotto gaped at the damage caused by the guardians and out of reflex.

"Dying Will: Zero Point."

The other Mafiosi were surprised when they saw life-sized ice statues of the Vongola and Shimon Guardians sans Primo.

Life-sized ice statues, indeed.

A/N: I'm in a giddy mood today! And we have finally reached 31 and finished a month! I can't believe it! You guys are sooo awesome and my love extends to everyone. Thanks for the supports and prompts, _sweethearts._

Drop a review :D


	32. Chapter 32

This was prompted by xXstarmiXx :) Thanks, love :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**32. Take a lunch box that looks like yours and eat its contents**

Today was a good day. The birds were chirping like they haven't chirped since forever and the flowers bloomed like an angel arrived.

Uni looked between the lunch boxes on the table and her two companions.

"Uni-chaaan~" Byakuran glomped Uni.

Right in front of the seething Gamma.

The blonde stood up and shouted, "Get your hands off the princess!"

Uni sighed as she gently got out of Byakuran's hold.

"Don't fight, ne."

Shaking her head as Byakuran pouted, she took a bite on one of the lunchboxes.

"Ne, Uni-chan?" Byakuran smiled at her and ignored Gamma's glare.

"Hm?"

The smile got wider as he informed, "You're eating MY lunchbox."

Uni paused for a while and gave an apologetic smile as she handed her lunch box in exchange.

Gamma protested.

"DON'T!"

"Too late~" Byakuran smiled as he took a bite of the lunch box.

"I already ate some of my lunchbox. So is this an indirect kiss, Uni-chan?~"

Uni just stared. Gamma seethed.

"YOU!"

A/N: Smart Byakuran... lol O.O

It's the first day of June! Thanks for the support, sweethearts!


	33. Chapter 33

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**33. Slip on a banana peel**

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there was a dog barking somewhere in the neighborhood.

Fuuta let out a small sigh. He looked around and noticed that Tsuna already went to school.

"Fuuta!"

A loud, obnoxious voice rang in the air.

"What is it, Lambo?"

The little cow appeared by the door step and motioned, "Come!"

Fuuta sighed again and walked towards the little brat in fast paces until...

He slipped.

On a banana peel, at that.

Lambo laughed, "Gyahahaha!"

"Fuuta slipped~ Fuuta slipped~" The cow sang.

Boom!

I-pin appeared by the doorstep and scolded, "Mean Lambo!"

A/N: I have just noticed that I haven't written about Fuuta and I-pin yet O.O  
Thanks for the supports, sweethearts!


	34. Chapter 34

This prompt was given by Yorotsuki-Lunia! Thanks :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**34. Accidentally choked and drank a bottle of super hot Jalapeno sauce**

The sun was beaming and drying all the water out of the plants in the garden, but aside from that, all was well in the Sawada residence.

The husband of the cute housewife has arrived.

It was a cause for celebration.

So naturally...

Nana prepared a feast.

There were roasted chicken, all kinds of pasta, cakes, and everything else that would make a glutton drool.

All was well.

But, le gasp!

Iemitsu choked and he croaked out, "Wa...ter..."

"Sure, darling!"

Supermom Nana to the rescue! She handed Iemitsu a bottle...

...and was properly surprised when she saw her husband breathe fire.

"HOOOOT!"

"Ara?" Nana tilted her head to the side and read the title of the bottle, "Jalapeno sauce...?"

"WATEEEEER!"

A/N: Nana is sooo cute. Thanks for all the supports, sweethearts! Keep on reviewing, subscribing and adding to the favorites!

And, drop a review! Or else I'll sic a Kitsune on you and you wouldn't like it much, _sweetheart_. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**35. Get a ketchup stain on your white shirt**

It was a serene night and the stars were beautifully scattered, twinkling in the air. There was a sense of unity abound.

At least as much sense of unity you can get, considering the fact that tenth-generation bosses gather together.

No to fail to mention that the boss of the Varia is present as well.

It was pure miracle that the place hasn't exploded. Yet.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran called out to the Vongola Decimo with a happy smile. When the boy turned, he requested, "Can you please fetch us the bottle of ketchup?"

You can't say no to that. Especially when the requester is smiling creepily at you.

Uni, who paused from eating, added, "But it's alright, Sawada-san, if you would not want to do it."

As if.

He'll probably have Byakuran's white dragon and a fuming Aria after him.

He gave a strained smile, "I-it's no problem."

So.

Off the valiant Decimo walked and got the bottle, after escaping Xanxus' line of sight that is.

All was well.

But everything always ends up in some sort of failure anyway.

He was walking when...

He bumped into Enma.

And the bottle crashed at the collision, dying Tsuna's white suit into red.

For some reason on another, Gokudera popped out.

"AH! There's blood in the Tenth's clothes!"

A/N: Tsu-kun's so dame, Enma too. Lol. Sooo, I retract the Kitsune threat. (Kitsune is MINE)

But I'll just send Bester in place :)

Thanks for the supports and I'll be doing prompts next time :)

Continue to read, review, subscribe and add to your favorites! Lots of looove~


	36. Chapter 36

This is dedicated Rei-chan! Who is known as Gab18.27!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

36. Hit your chin at the pointy end of the table

It was a bright, sunny day. The clouds were dancing on the skies, creating a beautiful sight.

All was peaceful and tranquil and serene.

In short, everything was perfect.

But perfection doesn't last.

And that was perfectly the case when two very unacquainted Mafiosi met up at a sushi shop.

Not by any plans though.

Just by plain coincidence.

"Ah." Fran looked at the Cavallone boss in front of him and monotonously asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm eating sushi."

"Ah."

There was silence between them and the only sound that can be heard was the chewing and biting.

Natural things that you normally hear when you're in a sushi shop.

Everything was normal. And sane.

Which was on a high level of weirdness because two Mafiosi together doesn't equate to sane.

Ever.

But still, the peaceful silence continued.

"I want to take that." Dino pointed to a sushi with a smile and as he moved forward to take it...

Chaos arrived! Drumroll!

... And he fell flat and bumped his chin in the pointy end of the counter.

Fran emotionless stared before he bluntly commented, "Idiot."

Dino gaped and was about to retract or apologize but he was cut off when Fran spoke again.

"Stupid horse."

Ouch.

"Clumsy Ditz."

Awww.

"Good-for-nothing when there are no subordinates around."

That strikes the core.

A mischievous smile fell on Fran's lips as he said, "I'll tell the idiot long haired commander that you eat sharks for breakfast."

Dino blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

In a span of seconds, his face turned into a pleading frown, "But I don't...!"

"The piece that you were aiming for a while ago was a sushi made of shark." Fran said with a small tilt of his head.

Dino gaped and yelled like it was the end of the world.

"Nooooooo!"

He begged and pleaded.

To no avail.

A small indifferent shrug from Fran who mused, "I think that you'll need to ran away now, you shark-eating fiend. Or else my shark-lover of a commander will hunt you down for eating his pet-no, his family and relatives."

* * *

It really was no surprise when the nervous blonde received a lengthy call from the long-haired shark commander.

Which was a sermon of sorts.

About his clumsiness, his idiocy and worst of all: disrespecting sharks and treating sharks as food.

It really was exceptional to see Squalo burn with such raging passion.

Then again, it is his pets, er family that is on the line.

"VOI!"

Squalo shouted his trademark yell with such force and continued with a much greater power.

"I'LL MASSACRE ALL YOUR DAMN HORSES THE NEXT TIME I HEAR THAT YOU PLACE A PRECIOUS SHARK MEAT ON YOUR MOUTH!"

Dino gaped. And pouted. And he finally cried.

He told his family members to secure the stables.

After all...

Hell hath no wrath than a shark-obsessed commander scorned.

Or something along those lines.

* * *

On Fran's side, the whole Varia, with the clear exception of Xanxus and the totally, downright raging Squalo, was weirded out by the complete amused expression his face showed that day.

He even had expression on his face!

Fran. Expression. Whistling. Happy.

The whole Varia Squad, with a few exceptions of the steeled officers, had to go to a therapy to insure their sanity.

Not that it helped.

After all...

They were all insane and eccentric in the first place.

* * *

A/N: I hope you did well on your first day, Rei-chan! And I hope that you remember about this scene, haha xD

I made the chapter extra long for everyone!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed!

Drop a review so that I can see that you guys are still alive and kicking!


	37. Chapter 37

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**37. Confess to a crime that didn't happen**

It was a fine day and all was plain lovely and beautiful. The sun shined like there was no tomorrow and as if it wanted to burn every single human being.

All was fine.

Probably.

Chikusa raised his eyebrows lazily a e stared at his friend who was bowing before M.M. With obvious despair.

"I wasn't the one who stole your wallet! I swear-byon!"

M.M raised her eyebrows in obvious amusement and loudly mused, "Oh? And there was sooo much money in there."

Ken sweated nervously and he gulped as M.M. continued to stare at him.

Chikusa's glasses glinted before he sighed and then proceed to proclaim the death sentence...

"She already found her wallet."

... Or not.

Ken yelled with joy, "Really-byon?!"

"Tch." M.M clicked her tongue and stated, "I was this close to stealing money from Ken."

A/N: Finally! The Kokuyo gang :D Thanks for the reviews, my dear readers! They make me soo happy ;)

Please do continue to read, review and subscribe :)


	38. Chapter 38

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**38. Mow the carpet**

It was a peaceful day in the Varia mansion. The walls are sound-proof so the killings that happened nearby aren't heard by the residents of the mansion.

Either that or they blatantly ignored it.

Cough.

So, it was a boring day for the Varia officers.

Because if there's peace, there's no fun.

But, alas!

Fran created a disruption.

Again.

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME, BRAT?!"

Fran tilted his head to the side and gestured at the lawn mower, "I'm mowing."

There was a pause as Squalo twitched.

Lussuria arrived at the scene and gasped, "What did you do with the carpet, Fran?"

And lo, and behold.

The carpet looked like something Mink has played with.

Meaning, it got burned, scratch and deformed.

And what does little Fran has to say for himself?

"Oh."

And he disappeared in a mist.

"BRAAT!"

A/N: Yaaay for Varia! Prompts will be done starting on chapter 40 :) So keep the requests coming.

Thanks to everyone for supporting, reading, and subscribing to this story. My love extends to all of you :D


	39. Chapter 39

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**39. Slipped on a puddle**

It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun was lazily beamed from above and the clouds drifted off to who-knows where. There's even a rainbow that is faintly shimmering in the outline of the skies.

It was as peaceful as it could be, especially after a day of rainstorms.

The trio of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were casually strolling in a park.

"Baseball-nut!" Gokudera loudly teased as he huffed.

Yamamoto, in his defense, playfully teased back, "Hahaha, don't be like that, _octopus-head._"

Gokudera went red with fury and he brought out a dynamite, "You!"

"Don't do it-"

Tsuna was about to stop him when he slipped on a puddle in mid-sentence.

"TENTH!" Gokudera shouted as if Tsuna was shot by a gun.

Talk about exaggeration.

Yamamoto, the helpful little being he is, asked, "Are you okay, Tsuna?"

A/N: Tsuna, the ever-clumsy boss, lol. Haha, I really love this trio, but I really love everyone in KHR, too.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed! I really love all of you :D

Oh, and I'll be doing the prompts in the next chapter. Ciao~


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompts and MeWubFranxx for requesting Millefiore, too. :)

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**40. Kick open the airplane door**

It was a... normal day. There wasn't any storms nor other weather problems, so it's all good.

And Byakuran's smiling.

Which is normal. Really.

Humming, he stood up and grabbed a marshmallows as he watched his guardians, clear amusement on his face.

"Heh."

A small smirk fell on Zakuro's lips and Marshmallow Man nodded in acknowledgement. They would not fail him.

"Hi-ya!"

Bluebell kicked the door of the airplane open.

And sent it flying to knows where.

Each guardians walked with beaming pride as they filed out and lined up, making way to their leader.

Byakuran munched a marshmallow as he walked, "Like a boss~"

A/N: They're so messed-up in so many ways. LOL. Haha, I'm doing prompts so keep 'em coming and I'll do every prompts that are requested, don't worry.

Thanks for all the support and reviews! I looove all of you :D


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks to Kuroro Saruko for the prompt and happy birthday to our favorite pineapple head! (The male one lol)

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**41. Wear a mask even though everyone else knew your identity**

It was a peaceful afternoon. As peaceful as it can be in the Sawada Residence.

Which is not really saying much considering that you have a tuna fish as a peacemaker and the world's greatest hit man as the harbinger of chaos.

Anyway. It was fairly peaceful and that's all that matters.

Probably.

So...

Tsuna whispered, "I wonder what gift I can give to Mukuro on his birthday? He's a friend, after all."

"But," He stopped mid sentence and mused, "Does he even want presents?"

"Of course the great Mukuro wants one, kufufufu~"

A person with a masked said as he perched on Tsuna's room's window.

"I see."

Then and there Tsuna's widened his eyes, "Who are you?!"

"Just a lonely messenger to the great Mukuro-sama, kufufufu~"

Tsuna blanched and he narrowed his eyes, "But..."

"You're Mukuro, right...?"

And like that, the pineapple head disappeared like a mist and his voice resounded in the air.

"I am not, kufufu. And remember to give presents to the great Mukuro-sama~"

A/N: Mukuro, you stupid pineapple head -.-ll *dodges pineapples coming my way* Anyway, happy birthday, Mukuro-kun!

Oh and keep on sending the prompts and reviews, I love reading them :D and don't worry sweethearts, I'll do my best to do all of them ;)

Thanks for the continuous support :D


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks to Paigecat for the prompt and Elliona1 for requesting me to write the Ninth Generation guardians :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**42. Lock your keys in your car**

It was a stormy day. The weather was very chaotic. There were storms, rains, and lightnings everywhere.

Vongola Nono and his guardians stayed at some nearby cabin at the moment.

"Is the car...?" The Ninth Vongola Sun Guardian, Brow Nie looked at the other guardians in question.

"Heh." The Ninth Vongola Lighning Guardian, Ganauche, smirked as he proudly exclaimed, "I already parked it."

"Oh." Vongola Nono, Timoteo, nodded sagely. There was silence and he asked, "And the key?"

"..."

Ganauche opened and closed his mouth, imitating a goldfish.

The Ninth Vongola Mist Guardian, Bouche Croquant, raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I..." Ganauche gulped and continued, "...kind of locked it in the car...?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

A/N Hahaha, I really love the names of the ninth generation guardians. BROWNIE. What kind of naming sense is that? xD

Anyway, anyway. They really don't have too much character(except Vongola Nono) so I made one for them, I hope you guys don't mind.

Please keep the suggestions coming and thanks for all the support :D


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to I'm just me-san for the prompt and to mangafreakfoeva for asking for Shimon! (And leaving me such a touching message T.T)

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**43. Hide something and lose it.**

It was a peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the cows were mooing, the cats were purring. Everything was normal.

"Enma."Adelheid called out, "Where's the key to the house?"

"Ah," Enma tilted his head to the side and said, "I hid it."

Adelheid continued to look at him and Enma sighed before he searched his pockets.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes finally turned into an hour.

"...The keys?"

Enma paled, "I think I lost it."

"Idiot, haha!" Julie laughed from the background.

Adelheid gave a frosty glare at threw a metal fan at him.

"Don't insult Enma."

A/N: Shimon needs more love. That's why I'm giving them a chapter. Yay! Thanks for the reviews and I sincerely from the very bottom of my deep heart love you guys!

Keep the request coming and drop me a review, ne?


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**44. An experiment exploded right in your face**

It was a tranquil day. Everything was peaceful, there were no deaths.

At the moment that is.

In a mansion that the whole Arcobaleno rented, Verde was alone in the room.

Or so he thought.

He was grinning like the mad scientist that he is and the experiment exploded.

Right in his face.

He groaned, "Uggh."

And then there was an ominous and dangerous aura somewhere in the room.

And there, in all his smirky glory, was Reborn.

"Idiot."

A.N: Congrats to YamadaHikari for being the 300th reviewer! Do you want me to make a oneshot for you? :) Just leave a PM or a review :D And yay to us, we reached 300 reviews! I love you guys!

**On a sad note, I would attend school tomorrow. It's the first day of our school. Please send me goodluck *puppy eyes***


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**45. Preparing to open the door when the door smacked open your face**

It was a fairly normal day in the Varia mansion.

Of course, fairly normal means people getting stabbed by Bel, Lussuria crossdressing the other officers, Fran disappearing in an illusion to hide away from this mess and everybody within Squalo's range gets broken eardrums.

The same old, the same old.

Levi puffed and was in front of Xanxus door, preparing to open it when...

BAM!

Squalo opened and growled at the boss, "YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

Levi was ignored.

The same old, the same old.

A/N: I survived schoool! Yay, now time for week-end :D And Varia is supeer love.

How's everyone? Drop by a review, mkay? :)


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks to I am me-san for the prompt :)

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**46. Climbed too high and then can't get back down**

It was a peaceful day. Birds were chirping and the babies were sleeping.

The normal ones, anyway.

Tsuna, the adorable brunet, was just walking around when...

A dog started to follow him!

Tsuna's eyes widened and before he could do anything else, there was a gunshot.

BANG!

"Do it with your dying will." Reborn mused as he blew on the gun that he just recently shot.

"I'LL RUN AWAY FROM THE DOG WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And with that, a shirtless Tsuna with a flame on his head climbed on a tree.

Five minutes later, the same brunet shrieked, "How can I get off this tree?!"

Reborn smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna."

A/N: Woo! I sincerely missed theshouting Tsuna and his shirtless running. No really, it was sooo funny and nostalgic in a sense, too.

I hoped that you guys liked it as much as I do :)

Please read, review and subscribe! It really makes me sooo happy :D


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt~

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**47. Use conditioner instead of shampoo**

It was a normal, melancholic day. The birds were chirping from the distance and there were cats wailing in another neighborhood that no one really cares about.

What everyone cares about is that...

The famed and renowned shark commander was unconsciously humming while he bathe in his shower.

He smiled as he took his trusty shampoo and placed it in his hair when...

"WHAT?!"

He looked and exhaled loudly as soon as he saw the title of the 'shampoo'.

It wasn't a shampoo. It was... A conditioner.

Squalo, the shark commander, reached for his hair with wide eyes and he yelled.

"MY HAIIIR!"

The loud voice echoed throughout the room and a loud tremor occurred.

A/N: Hahaha! Squalo and his never-ending hair problems. I loooove the shark commander.

Thanks everyone for all your support and love! My loooove extends to all of you!

On a side note, tomorrow's a Monday... Which means dreaded class.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt :D

**One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do**

48. Got stuck while jumping down the tree because your clothing got stuck into a branch

It was a good day. A good day for killing, that is. The atmosphere was dark and insane and would be just too much for a normal person to take in.

Not that the whole team of Varia officers care.

Because, they're not normal.

So by two, the esteemed and highly recognized assassination squad head off, each partners to their missions.

Belphegor jumped high into the air, his bangs swaying as naturally as they could. He perched into a tree and exclaimed, "Ushishishi. The prince sees no living around."

"How stupid." Fran, his partner, blurted out ever so casually. He looked at the prince with a bored look on his teal eyes and he said, "Now stop acting like a monkey, you fake prince."

There were knives thrown in his direction as Belphegor said, "Shut up brat."

And being the princely figure he is, he jumped out of the tree in style.

...not really.

His clothes got stuck in a branch at the last minute.

"Idiotic fallen prince can't even climbed down the tree correctly."

A set of knives was thrown.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday OTL. I really am so, so, so sorry. I really wanted to update every single day but... School works got in the way.

I really hope that everyone didn't get angry because I didn't post yesterday OTL.

I'll try my best to update daily and I really am happy because of the support that the story has gained. I love you guys and I hope that you can overlook yesterday.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompt. :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**49. Drop a cigarette into a petrol tank out of shock**

It was a normal day. The normal kinds that the police loves because everything is just too peaceful that it's hard to think of anything bad happening.

Too bad it didn't take long for everything to turn one hundred and eighty degrees.

Gokudera was having the time of the life. He was given a mission by his most precious Tenth!

It was actually a request but no one really cares about the details.

Anyway.

He was sent to the gasoline station and was about to do what he was about to do when...

"Hayato?"

Out of sheer naiveté, poor little Gokudera looked around, only to gasp, "O-o"

He dropped his cigarette in a nearby tank and within seconds...

BOOM!

A/N: School is such a bad hellhole. I want to finish my studies already and leave it ugh. Back to the story, Hayato darling is such a funny idiot. Hahaha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed and read this story! Thanks for all of your supports and I really love you guys!


	50. Chapter 50

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt! :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

50. Turn the television volume too loud

It was a fine and dandy day when villains get caught in the act and superheroes get awarded and recognized and all those stuffs.

But we don't care about that.

Because...

"ALEJANDROOO!"

The loud scream from the television resounded in all for corners of the lounge of the Varia Mansion.

"Ushishishi," Bel laughed creepily, clearly enjoying the show.

"DANITOOO!"

The other character in the television screamed back, another loud shriek that came from the television.

"Ushishishi-"

His loud was intercepted when Squalo came in, raging and yelling, "VOI! YOUR STUPID TELEVISION IS DAMN LOUD!"

Belphegor just stared, stared and stared right back at the shark commander.

Fran appeared out of nowhere and commented, "You're just as loud as the television, idiot commander."

A/N: I swear. School is killing me and now the network is failing me too. What does the world have against me? Kidding, but no, really. The whole world is plotting against my updates *gasps* Comfort me my fine comrades. Loool xD


	51. Chapter 51

**P.S. The format will return back to normal after this chapter. (Thanks to Baby Gab and to the other reviewers for sharing their opinion)**

Thanks to RubyAFK-san for the prompt! ;)

* * *

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

* * *

The sun was beaming atop the clouds and the flowers' scent were swirling around the atmosphere. It was a normal day.

But that is a lie.

Because today... Levi has finally decided to shave his ridiculously weird beard!

Humming to himself some tune he made up as some sort of dedication for his beloved Boss, he looked at the mirror in his bathroom and gasped!

The beard was getting a little unsightly.

And unsightly things are never welcomed by his boss.

So, being the loyal and absolutely dedicated person he is, he decided to shave it. He muttered to himself, "All for the boss, all for the boss."

He grabbed a shaving cream from his bathroom's sink and applied it.

He waited for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty.

He gave the shaving cream an evil glare as he muttered, "What a useless item-"

His muttering was interrupted when Lussuria went in and then she, er he, flamboyantly screamed, "So this is where my toothpaste is~"

Levi looked confused and Lussuria took the 'shaving cream' in his hands and he said, "I think that I left it yesterday~"

Levi widened his eyes and his mouth dropped, "What were you doing in my bathroom?!"

* * *

**51. Instead of using a shaving cream, you used toothpaste.**

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

* * *

A/N: I wonder if you guys liked this new format, or do you guys like the older one? A reviewer recommended this and I promised to try it out as soon as I reached the second half of the series, so what do you guys think? :)

Thanks for all the reviews, the hits, and the supports! We're already halfway here and despite everything else, I really, really enjoyed writing everything and I hoped that you guys enjoy it too! :D


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks to FairyTailAddict21 for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things To Do

**52. Throwing the controller right at the screen.**

It was a normal day. The place was brimming with tense atmosphere in all of its four corners as they anticipated the most important event of their lives...

...which was winning the race on Mario Kart on Wii.

Belphegor, currently on the first place gave a loud chuckle, "Ushishishi~ You peasants are so slow~"

"Tch." Fran monotonously clicked his tongue and he countered, "Atleast I'm not the last."

Lussuria, fourth in place, laughed flamboyantly, "Of course, Luss-neechan's not in the last place as well~"

There was silence as a certain shark commander's aura grew murderously. He looked at the others and said, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

"You're the one who's making all the noise, idiot commander." Fran nonchalantly remarked as he gave a sideway glance.

"Ushishishi~"

A span of two minutes passed and all four of the famed Varia officers gritted it out as they fought to death for the first place.

Fran used his illusionary powers and won, "I'm first."

"Bleh, brat." Bel said but drove off, taking the second place.

A few computer controlled racers drove past and Lussuria gave a dreamy sigh, "Oh well, Luss-neechan's on the fifth place."

All other players anticipated the last person and as expected...

...The shark, Squalo, lost and got the last place.

"VOI!" Squalo screamed in rage and then, by accident, threw the controller right at the screen, effectively crashing it, "STUPID GAME!"

"You're just a sore loser."

A/N: Varia is taking over my brains. Or my writings. Haha. But, have no fear, other characters will take center stage when I get over the Varia Syndrome. Lol. As usual, thank you for all of your supports because they really inspire me.


	53. Chapter 53

**PS: IMPORTANT ITEM ON AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Thanks to catrinebatrine for the prompt! :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**53. Accidentally drinking on water that was used for painting.**

It was a peaceful day in class. The whole class are outdoors, looking at the serene clouds that drifted across the blue skies.

What were they doing?

They were... Painting.

It was time for art class and every single one of them were up and ready to go paint.

The girls were painting flowers, trees, their enemies or their crushes while the boys were painting different kinds of different things. Gokudera, of course, was painting something in commemoration for his beloved Juudaime.

Tsuna was staring at the sky and waiting for inspiration when he heard a strangled cough beside him.

He glanced sideways and saw Yamamoto who casually shrugged, "I didn't know that there was a juice like this."

Tsuna, the curious little tunafish, looked and saw that...

...Yamamoto drank paintwater.

Before he can even react, Gokudera beat him to it and he shouted, "Idiotic baseball nut! You drank our paint water?!"

Yamamoto, in his defense, just laughed in a carefree manner.

Tsuna facepalmed.

A/N: I made a forum for the fandom! It's called KHR Author's forum and I would be so, so, happy if you guys join! I'll be giving out cookies hahaha! But, really, join!

If you advertise it in your stories, I'll make a one-shot for you! *silly smile*

Thanks for all the support!


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**54. Running but crashing into the wall instead**

It was a serene day that was peaceful and tranquil. The skies were blue and the sun beamed softly, flowers bloom everywhere.

In short, today was a normal day.

Yamamoto, the smiley face guardian, was walking by himself, looking for Gokudera and Tsuna when...

"Yamamoto-kun!"

A female classmate called him and he turned around. When their eyes met, the girl asked, "Can you call sensei?"

Being the nice guy that he is, he nodded cheerfully, "Sure!"

He turned around and ran but then...

He crashed into a cold, grey wall.

Yamamoto sighed and then he gave a careless grin, "Oh well."

A/N: Yamamoto and wall is canon! No, really. They're like my second most favorite pairing, which is tied with Byakuran and marshmallows. Hahaha xD thanks for all the reviews!

On another note, I know that this is shameless plugging buuut, can you guys join or atleast look at the new forum that I made? It's KHR Authors Forum and I would really love you if you join. Thanks!


	55. Chapter 55

P.S. I will stop requesting for prompts by Chapter 60, so send while you can xD

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompt! XD

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**55. Use vinegar instead of honey for tea**

It was a peaceful and simply wonderful day. The weather was perfect, and so was the place. It was like a scene that you see in fairytales.

"So," Uni sent a bright smile as she looked at the visitor and cheerfully added, "I'm really happy that you decided to visit us, Bermuda-san."

"Hm." Bermuda just gave a small nod as his eyes fleeted on the surrounding area.

For some reason, Fon popped out of nowhere and he offered, "Here's a tea."

"Ah!" Uni's eyes widened as Bermuda took the offered tea and then she said, "I'll place some honey for you!"

Taking a bottle from the side, she placed it in front of Bermuda and smiled gently, "Here it is."

Bermuda took a sip as he muttered, "Tha-"

"What's in this?!"

Reborn smirked from the distance and nonchalantly commented, "It seems that Uni mistook the bottle of vinegar for honey."

A/N: To Lunia-san, I know that it was supposed to be Luce, but I don't think they have met soo, instead, I present to you the Luce look-alike. Just kidding, lol. Haha, well then, I shall thank all of thee for the support.

Also, prompts will officially be cut off once the story reaches Chapter 60. Reviews are dearly appreciated, but the sole fact that you guys are reading this already made my heart giddy.

And bribe you with cookies to join my forum, KHR Authors Forum. ;D


	56. Chapter 56

Thanks to Kageshi Makira for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**56. Crashing a party that was meant for you**

It was a normal day, more normal than ever before that it was already scary. The sun was beaming and the atmosphere was eerily joyful.

The world's greatest hitman's eyes darkened as he glared at the door and engaged with a staring contest with it.

A few seconds later, he pursed his lips and prepared...

To kick it open, of course.

The door flew and hit a fainting Skull and Reborn ignored it as he stated, "No one celebrates a party without me."

"Yare, yare." Viper regained from his surprise and shook his head.

Luce, who was dangerously smiling stated, "But this was suppose to be a surprise party for you, Reborn."

Before Reborn can react to that, Colonello and Verde sneered, "Idiot/Stupid kora!"

The two were shot straight in the head a second after.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I would like to ask all of you to join my forum, KHR Authors Forum, okaay? On another note, my friend Pineapple Fairy King created a story called "Mental Institution for the Decimo-Infected Insane", it's really funny.

Thanks for all the support, everyone! Reviews are power!


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks to RoxanneTheGreat for the prompt, :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

57. Accidentally exchange food

It was a boring day. The room was filled with blank, white walls with the small and tiny exceptions of some charts here and there. And robots that decorated the walls.

Spanner looked up from his seat and had a staring contest with his beloved Mosca.

Which would have been weird, if not for the fact that the Mosca probably understands him more than any sane human does.

Emphasis on sane.

He grabbed a lollipop from the compartment of his Mini Mosca and was totally surprised...

To see that it was actually a marshmallow.

And a mouth-watering and delicious one at that.

At the process of taking another one, the door to his room opened and a creepily grinning Byakuran asked, "What did you do with my marshmallows~~"

It took a lot of pleading from Tsuna, Uni and Shoichi to stop the white haired man from destroying the entire place.

A/N: Byakuran and Marshmallow are as canon as Yamamoto and the Wall. There are absolutely no doubts about that. A few ranks away from them is Spanner and Lollipop. Oh, the wonders of pure love~~~

Thanks for the reviews and the support, and all comments, suggestions, critics and praises are welcomed and encouraged.

I looove you guys! :**


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**58. You thought that it was an electronic door and waited for it to open**

It was a very mysterious day. The wind was blowing to who knows where and the sky looks very deceptive. There are rainshowers when the sky is bright and no raindrop when the sky is dark.

Verde walked and walked, muttering things that only a mad scientist can imagine into being.

He looked up and down as he paused, marveling at the hallways that he created by himself.

He came to a halt when he was in front of a door...

And waited.

Waited.

Waited.

He even had a menacing staring contest with the door but to no avail.

"Why did the door mechanism broke?" He irritatingly muttered to himself and approached the door, not expecting it to budge.

The door opened.

Verde's eyes widened in frustration. So there was a door that wasn't electric in the building?!

A little fedora wearing baby smirked as he recorded the video.

A/N: Hahaha! Who is the mystery fedora wearing baby? ;) I really love all of you, your support and every little things! Keep the prompts coming, it will be all over by our 60th chapter. Which is closing on us. O.O


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks to MeWubFranxx for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**59. Went somewhere but took the wrong direction**

It was a clearly fair weathered day. The wind was swaying back and forth and the sky was blue, as it was clear.

Everything seemed perfect.

Emphasis on the word seemed.

Hibari, the cloud skylark, grunted as he narrowed his eyes at the brunet that was walking next to him.

Tsuna gulped and looked everywhere, seeing no signs of familiarity in the the leafy trees, in the rock-laden grounds, nothing that was familiar on anything possible at all. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "We're lost."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at that but kept quiet, though a dangerous aura was forming.

Hours passed...

But they weren't anywhere remotely familiar to either of them at all. Tsuna sighed, "Where are Reborn and the others?"

Hibari grunted, "You lost the both of us, herbivore."

"But Hibari-san," Tsuna paused as he gathered his thoughts, "You were the one who suggested that we went through this direction."

It was a good thing that he had his hyper intuition or else a tonfa would have hit him square in the face.

A/N: Hibari dearest... Tsk, tsk. Hahaha xD Minna, I saw your reviews during the last chapter and I LOLed. Sneaky sneak in a fedora. I hope that you guys will continue to support the series *silly grins*

Shameless plugging, but I made this friendship/comfort fic called 24 Hours. I cried while I wrote it and the sole reason why I wrote it was because I wanted to try a new genre. Humor has been my forte so I decided to play around the other genres. I hope that you guys can give me input on how I did in writing my first hurt/comfort/tragedy fic. :)


	60. Chapter 60

Thanks to Raimei-chan for the prompt! :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**60. Pour cold water on someone who's already awake.**

It was a midday afternoon and the sun shone brightly in the skies, scorching every single idiot in town. Birds were chirping all around and one particular bird sung the anthem of one familiar school.

But the story would not revolve around that particular bird, rather...

"Enma, look out!"

Tsuna's voice resounded through-out the entire area as he saw a baseball going to Enma's direction, courtesy of Kaoru and Yamamoto who were playing nearby.

Unfortunately, Enma didn't manage to react immediately and the ball hit him square in the face.

He fell to the ground as he fainted at the power.

A few moments later, Tsuna panicked as he poured the cold water. The idea was given by his right hand and he poured it right at Enma's face...

Just as the boy woke up.

"T-tsuna-kun...!"

A/N: Woo! Shimon and Vongola friendship for the win! The family does need more love, don't they? :D

I wasn't able to post yesterday because there were some technical problems. Sorry. :(

NOTE: PROMPTS THAT ARE SUBMITTED AFTER THIS CHAPTER HAVE LOW PERCENTAGES OF BEING PUBLISHED.

Ideas are much love, but I think that the 100 slots are already full, hehe. -.-ll


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC (you changed your penname haha) for the prompt! :D

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**61. Sneezed three times a row at the same person**

It was a sunny, funny day when everything gets terribly crazy and lazy.

The famed and esteemed Varia Mansion occupants aren't an exception. Not to say that they weren't already insane before. They just got MORE insane.

Because that's totally possible, of course.

This day, something weird happened to everyone's favorite shark commander. But it wasn't a out him accidentally eating his shark family nor is it about another one of his major hair problems.

This time...

Squalo got a cold.

"ACHOOOOO!"

He sneezed loudly and partly at Levi, who grunted and threw a glare at him.

"ACHOOOOOOO!"

He sneezed the second time, this time half of Levi got the damaged and the pervert was unable to comment out of pure rage.

"A-AAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

This time, it was more terrible than any of the other former sneezes and a small tremor followed after.

That and Levi's eardrums broke.

But of course, no one noticed. Or cared.

A/N: Hello guuuuys! I really missed all of you! I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to publish yesterday but school was being a major problem. That and club activities took up my time. I really am sorry and I hope that all of you loved this chapter. I mean, it has Squalo in it! Who doesn't love our favorite shark? Well, minor Levi appearance, too. Hehe, but he got ignored. As always. Lol xD


	62. Chapter 62

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**62. Forget to connect your phone when charging**

The sun was beaming and the birds were chirping in the distance.

But it can't be seen from the Millefiore Base because the place looks like some blank and white dome.

Anyway.

Spanner walked to Shoichi's room, a lollipop on his mouth. He stopped by the door and peered, "Hey."

"Spanner-san," Shoichi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Spanner walked inside the white room and ignored the messy desk. Instead, he met with Irie's gaze and then he asked, "Can I see the program?"

"Sure." Shoichi nodded and added, "You can check it out on my phone."

"Where?"

He paused before he pointed to another corner of his messy desk and he said, "It's charging there."

Spanner only nodded in reply and took the phone before he narrowed his eyes and said, "There's low power in the battery, it's off."

"Eh?! But I charged it since this mornin-"

"You forgot to connect the phone to the charger."

Shoichi tried his best not to bang his head on the desk.

A/N: Irie's adorable! And he's a dork, lol xD I didn't post for days but don't worry everyone, I've prepared chapters for the next ten days :D

Thank you all for the reviews and I loooove you all!


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**63. Punch the wrong person**

It was a naturally normal day as everyone in the Varia Mansion was at peace and singing about rainbows and unicorns and bunnies.

Kidding.

That would be really creepy.

But, indeed, it was a normal day.

And for the Varia Mansion occupants, normal means chaos. Which was brought by Fran.

As usual.

Earlier today, he 'accidentally' set the shark commander's precious hair in fire. And said shark commander was throwing a hissy fit, "BRAAAAAAAT!"

Fran only continued to look on as he watched the commander rage in front of him.

That's when a smirk appeared on his face.

"Idiot commander," He called out a few meters away.

Out of anger, Squalo was about to punch him but as his fists connected to the face, he noticed that it wasn't Fran who he punched.

It was Xanxus who was twitching and pulled a gun, "Trash."

BANG.

Fran smirked as he watched from the window. Being an illusionist really has it perks.

A/N: Hehe, Fran is sooo... Lol xD Being an illusionist really has its perks xD Thanks for all of the review, I loooove you guys!


	64. Chapter 64

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**64. Send a message to the wrong person**

It was a bright, sunny day and the whole world was at peace and there were birds chirping in the air.

It was perfect.

Was.

Anyway.

Tsuna was strolling down somewhere in the vicinities of Namimori when he remembered that he needed to send a message to his guardians about the upcoming schedules and stuffs that Reborn asked him to send.

He whipped out his phone and texted all of them. A pleasant smile was on his lips as soon as he finished all of the messages when suddenly...

His phone screen got covered with a marshmallow setting and...

'Ran ran Byakuran!'

Blinking, he heard the amusement of Byakuran's voice from the screen, "What did you mean by meeting up at Saturday, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna gaped like a fish.

...he probably accidentally sent a message to the white haired male as well.

A/N: I finally made something that's Byakuran and Tsuna related! I mean as a duo and all that stuff. Reviews makes me happy and hits make me happy as well.

But if you smiled or became happy because of this, then, I am going to be one of the happiest people on earth!

Thanks for all the support, everyone!


	65. Chapter 65

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN BELOW THE CHAPTER**

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**65. Accidentally cut off your hair**

The morning after the storm, or so it was infamously called. The sun was shining brightly as it went brunt and beamed from beyond the fluffy clouds that stretched out towards the great blue sky.

Everything seemed picture perfect.

It has been days since the climax and ultimately, the end, of the Arcobaleno challenge and the group of tooth fairies walked over like some gangster towards their temporary shelter.

The hotel.

Before Xanxus can even curse, or Bel can even give out his trademark creepy laugh, or Lussuria can fawn over any decent guy or Levi to worship the ground, the shark commander took off and went to his room in a hurry.

Closing the door with a loud crash as soon as he entered his room, he looked in a nearby mirror, besides the shark plushies, and sighed with relief.

His hair was intact.

And as gorgeous as ever.

"Haa..." His voice was impossibly soft as he caressed his hair with utmost tenderness and it was abruptly stopped when...

"SHARK TRASH!"

...a loud shout from somewhere called for him.

Out of surprise, he accidentally waved his sword in the air and...

...effectively cut an eighth of his precious silky hair.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

A/N: I know that I haven't updated this for a week and a few days and I am terribly sorry. But before anyone can nag, I would like to offer an explanation, I was just recently taken to the hospital(recently being last week) and I couldn't open my account nor connect to the internet at the time. Not only that, but I was just discharged yesterday. It has been a long time since I was taken to the hospital for more than three days so it worried me, but still.

I'm not expecting any pity reviews or anything, and I don't want to guilt anyone, too. I just wanted to give an explanation so as to why I haven't been updating for days on everything.

On another note, thank you very much for all your support, everyone. :) And please don't worry about me discontinuing any fics, I would try my best to go back to regular schedule soon enough. That being said, I would go back to daily updates for this story, as well.


	66. Chapter 66

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**66. Get stuck in the toilet**

It was a bright, cheery day and the clouds were like cotton candies and the sky was almost as blue as the ocean. Everything looked perfect perfect.

But then again, there isn't such a thing as perfect.

Not for these guys anyway.

Or anyone else for the matter.

The trio of bestfriends, Yamamoto the baseball nut, Tsuna the tunafish, and Gokudera the octopus head, were lounging around at the Sawada residence when...

Gokudera went to the bathroom to answer the 'call of nature'.

After half an hour, Yamamoto remarked, "I wonder where Gokudera's...?"

Tsuna almost face-palmed in realization as he ran to the bathroom and knocked, "Is everything alright, Gokudera-kun?!"

"Y-yes, T-tenth!"

Another half an hour later, Tsuna and Yamamoto found out that Gokudera was stuck...

...in the toilet.

A/N: Thank you for the support, everyone! I really missed typing the story and stuffs and I miss you guys, too! Lots of love from me and lots of laugh, too. Good day to everyone and I hope that you are all well :D


	67. Chapter 67

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

**One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do**

67. Put too much detergent in the washing machine

It was a beautiful day. The grass in the garden somewhere was lush and dogs were hunting squirrels. But the best of it all was the bright beam of the sun which was scorching everyone in the distance.

As bright as the scorching sun was the attitude of a certain EXTREME boxer.

The emphasis was intentional.

He was just about to place his boxers in the washing machine when he extremely cried out, "Ah, I forgot to place the detergent to the EXTREME!"

And after a few minutes of scavenging for the detergent powder, he placed the whole pack into the washing machine.

Few more minutes passed and a cricket chirped and then...

"ULTRA MANY BUBBLES TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna, who was just coincidentally sent by Reborn for an errand around the street, gaped when he saw the boxer playing with the bubbles and shouting.

A/N: There really needs to be more Ryohei stories... Honestly :( I mean, he's such an adorable boxer... That and I'm sorry if it has been days since I updated. I just realized that there was a lot of catching up to do because I was stuck in the hospital for weeks. -.-ll


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**68. Talk to a mannequin as if it's a real person**

It was a funny, sunny day in the vicinity of the Varia Mansion. And because the weather was simply perfect...

Everyone was simply lazing around who-knows-where.

It was a peaceful sight.

That is, until one sees the room of the renowned and flamboyant Sun Guardian, Lussuria.

In the room, she, er he, giddily screams...

"Oh, Squ-chan, you idiot~"

"That's so adorable, Bel-chan~"

"Now, now, Boss~"

One might think that the persons being referred are in the room but in all actuality...

It was a set of mannequins that surrounds the male.

And before he can continue to scream, there was a monotonous groan from the door and lo, and behold, Fran the frog was there in all his glory.

"...I think my brain just crashed."

A/N: Poor Fran-chan, tsktsk. You should have known better than to get in Luss-nee's room without permission.

Thanks for the support everyone, and I really am thankful. It has been a rough few weeks but I really would try my best to finish this series. I love you guys :*


	69. Chapter 69

Thanks to aaa-guest-san for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**69. Get your hand stuck on a piece of gum in a handrail**

It was a bright, sunny day. The wind was cool and the breezes are cold despite the sub's presence.

But that isn't the location for the day.

Instead, the story takes place on a tunnel.

A dark and dreary tunnel that was located near some subway.

Mukuro, the pineapple fairy, looked at his companions as he said, "Let's stop for a while."

"E-eto, didn't we reached here a while ago, byon?" A fearful Ken asked as he stared at everywhere but the pineapple fairy.

"Nonsense, kufufufu." With that, Mukuro made a flamboyant wave and placed his hand at the railing comfortably when...

...a murderous aura filled the entire place.

Twitching irritably, he gritted his teeth as he asked, "Who placed a gum on the railing?"

There was silence...

...but the apple child immediately spoke up in his trademark monotonous manner, "It was Ken-niisan the idiot who did it."

A/N: Ah Fran, you wonderful little squirt. How I love to place you on the chapters, honestly, haha. Since the number was Mukuro's, I decided to make Mukuro the star of the chapter. Hurray for the pineapple fairy! And to Ken who will be punished, hahaha.

Thanks for all the support guys. I hope to return back on track but life really is annoying lol. Send reviews and hugs, alright? :)


	70. Chapter 70

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**70. Had gotten a hairbrush stuck into your hair**

It was a foggy morning and the morning dews splattered on the grass outside. It was a great time for sleeping, unfortunately, the brunet Vongola boss was so gently woken up by his angelic tutor.

"Aah," Tsuna stifled his yawn as he walked towards the bathroom, his hands covering his mouth as he felt another yawn coming on.

Blinking his amber eyes, he stared at his reflection for a few minutes before he contemplated whether or not he shouldn't comb his hair. Said hair was looking like the perfect bedhead but the boy probably didn't notice.

Scooping a hairbrush in the sink as he bit his lip to prevent a yawn, he proceeded to comb and tame his trademark brunet gravity-defying hair only to...

...have the hairbrush stuck on his hair.

"Hiee?!" This jolted him into completely waking up as he tried his best to take the hairbrush away from his hair, untangling his untamed hair in the process.

Watching him with an amused smirk, Reborn shook his head as he muttered, "Tsk, tsk, Dame-Tsuna."

A/N: Tsuna, you adorable little brunet fluffball! This chapter made me smile giddily, because, seriously, what is more adorable than a just woken up Tsunafish?! And all that messy hairstyle and lip-biting... I think my fangirl soul just went to heaven. x.x

Thanks everyone for the reviews, the supports, the alerts, and every little thing that you have given me! It's much appreciated and I really love everyone :D


	71. Chapter 71

Thank you to Pineapple Fairy Queen for the prompt!

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**71. Slip on a newspaper**

It was a gloomy, rainy morning. The clouds were dark and there were traces of storm somewhere in the place.

However, that doesn't really mattered because Enma was simply lounging around in their house.

The red-eyed male yawned and stretched before he pulled himself together to walk to the kitchen. He stood up and walked a few feet when...

He slipped on a newspaper.

Which was lying hazardously on the floor.

A loud crash was heard and members of his family rushed immediately...

"Are you okay, Enma?!"

"Hahaha, stupid Enma!"

"E-eh?"

"What happened?!"

A/N: Ah... Enma and his Family. I missed them a lot. I personally found them adorable, then again, I found most KHR characters adorable, lol. Thanks for the support guys, I love all of you soooo much!

On another note, I have a question...

Who do you think will appear in the next chapter? ;)


	72. Chapter 72

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**72. Accidentally freeze someone**

It was a frosty, winter morning and the whole place was quite peaceful as snow flakes drop off from the sky. Everything looked picture perfect, as if straight from a picture book.

...That is until the residents of the ever famous Vongola Mansion began making a lot of noises.

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Different kinds of chaos surrounded different places and the young Mafioso in his Boss Mode was twitching in his office as he dutifully signed the last of his papers for that day. As he was about to do something, another crash took his attention and so, he went out to see...

...Mukuro, the heterochromatic pineapple illusionist, and Hibari, the skylark prefect, battling it out in the hall just outside his office.

Tsuna twitched, he WAS in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, after all, and he calmly breathed in before he asked, "Why are both of you fighting?"

"Hn." Hibari just glared at the illusionist.

Said illusionist only simply chuckled before he said, "It wasn't my fault I got the last of the dessert in the pantry."

A vessel somewhere in Tsuna popped and he twitched before a colder atmosphere took over the already-cold room. He asked in a controlled tone, "What?"

As Mukuro laughed again and Hibari destroyed another furnace, Tsuna twitched for the last time before accidentally...

Freezing both of them.

Retaining his Hyper Dying Will form, he simply looked on at both of them before he left the two frozen statues in the hallway.

It was a good thing that the Chrome found the statues after three days.

A/N: Oh, Hyper Dying Will Tsuna, the love of my real and anime life! Even though this was supposed to be a stupid thing, it was still really cool of you, Tsuna darling! *fangirling movements*

Hehe, well, it's time for HDW Tsuna because I believe that 72 is his number, right? Haha, well. Thanks for everyone's support and participation! I love every single one of you, take care, guys!


	73. Chapter 73

Thanks to ZxC-INSANitehh-ZxC for the prompt! :P

One Hundred Stupid Things That People Do

**73. Accidentally let go of the bat**

It was a cloudy and breezy morning. The sun was hiding somewhere beyond the clouds and the breezes were cold and fine. It was a perfectly cool day.

And in this perfectly cool day, two friends were playing baseball.

"Paaah!" Yamamoto, the well-famed wall lover, made a small sound effect as he threw the ball.

Kaoru ran as fast as he can and when he caught it and threw it back, the famed Rain Guardian took his bat to catch it as well when...

The metal bat accidentally flew out of Yamamoto's grip and struck one of their audience.

Specifically Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEE!" The voice was a little dry considering that it has been far and few since he had shrieked, but Tsuna did scream as the baseball bat closed on him and made contact.

"Ah," Yamamoto gave a small carefree laugh before he asked Tsuna, "Are you okay, Tsuna?"

There was a snarl as the right-hand man answered for him, "What do you think, you baseball nut?!"

A/N: Oh Yamamoto, my favorite ship with the wall. No one can really beat your chemistry, but then again, you have some kind of relationship with baseball, right? *le gasp* Are you cheating on your wall-friend?!

Lol. Thanks for the support, guys! I love you sooo much. A few dozens more before we finish up this series, we can do this!


End file.
